RecuerdaEl amor de mi vida eres tú
by Nakens
Summary: Sucrette se da cuenta de que ama a su mejor amigo Ken, pero este se va a la escuela militar... ¿Qué pasará cuando este regrese?,seguirá amando a Sucrette?ella tendrá el valor de decirle lo que oculto durante años...Lo mejor será esperar que cosas les deparará el destino a estos dos Los personajes no me pertenecen son del juego "Corazón de Melón"
**Cap.1 "Ken se va"**

Se encontraba en Sweet Amoris Sucrette, ya llevaba varios días en el instituto y había hecho varios amigos,y no hay que olvidar a su nueva enemiga?,si Ambér, aquella chica que ahora se la pasa fastidiándole, y no solo a ella si no a todo mundo, cree que por ser la hermana del Delegado puede hacer lo que quiera, Sucrette de verás que sentía lastima por Nathaniel el pobre se la tiene que aguantar siempre,pero eso ya no importa, se podía ver que desde lo lejos venía acercándose a gran velocidad Ken, el mejor amigo de esta chica, y tal vez no solo eso, a Sucrette siempre le pareció muy mono Ken, además de su linda actitud y forma de ser tan amble, podríamos decir que nuestra pequeña Sucrette esta enamorada del pequeñin, pero no quiere decir nada aún

-Hola Sucrette!-le saludó Ken

-Hola Ken como has estado?-le respondió con una linda sonrisa

-B-bien supongo...

-Qué pasa?algo no anda bien?

-Es que me iré a la escuela militar

-Có-como?! a la escuela militar!por qué?

-Le conté a mi padre que Ambér y sus amigas me fastidiaron en el recreo y que me quitaron todo el dinero

-Enserio? Dime cuanto, puedo darte lo que te quitaron

-No te molestes Su-hizo un ademán con sus manos- de todas formas mi padre piensa que no soy del todo "un hombre" y por eso me iré

-Oh, que lástima...y cuándo te vas?

-Hoy mismo

-Haber dicho eso antes Ken!

-Bueno, ya me tengo que ir...ah, por cierto ten- le da un osito de peluche con un corazón entre sus manos- para que me recuerdes

-Gra-gracias Ken- se quedó mirando el oso un rato, al mirar donde estaba Ken nota que ya no esta- No me pude despedir...-mira de nuevo el oso para meterlo en su mochila- espero y vuelva pronto

En eso suena el timbre indicando que ya comenzaran las clases, ahora le tocaba historia con el profesor Farrés en el aula B

 _ *****En clases*****_

-Oye,Sucrette-decía en un susurro Iris, quien estaba sentada a su lado

-Qué pasa Iris?

-Dónde esta tu amigo este...

-Ken?

-Sí él, no vino hoy al instituto?

-Eh, verás Ken tuvo que irse

-Oh..y cuándo volverá?

-Espero pronto

-Señorita Iris, Sucrette, podrían prestar atención a la clase!-Farrés se enojo un poco-

-C-claro señor

Así pasaron las horas en clase, llena de algunos juegos, gente hablando, Ambér y sus amigas molestando, y unas que otras personas prestando atención a la clase,pero nada fuera de lo normal...

 _Ring Ring!_

Sonó el timbre y todos salen al patio( **y si, asi suena un timbre :v** )Su platicaba con Rosa,Iris,Violeta,Kim y Melody sobre Ken

-Y se tuvo que ir, le extrañare bastante

-No te preocupes Su ya verás como pronto regresá-le animó Rosa

-Espero y tengas razón

-Bueno chicas, saliendo del tema...se enteraron de que mañana vendrán unos alumnos nuevos?-les dijo Melody

-Enserio?!-dijeron todas al unísono

-Sí,me preguntaba si querían ir conmigo a hablar con ellos después

-Claro será divertido-respondió alegre Iris

-Hace bastante tiempo que no llegan chicos nuevos al instituto-agregó Rosa

-Me preguntó como serán...-dijo intrigada Violeta

-Qué Peggy no sabrá algo sobre ello?-dijo Kim

-Si ella fue quien me dijo

-Ya quiero verles- Sucrette ya sentía bastante curiosidad por aquellos chicos nuevos, esperaba llevarse bien con ellos

-Hola chicas-se acerca Lysandro junto a Castiel

-Hola Lysandro!-Sucrette se llevaba bastante bien con él,digamos que siempre pierde sus cosas y ella termina encontrándolas

-Hola Sucrette...de casualidad no has visto mi libreta

-Adivino...la volviste a perder

-Jejeje si

-Que se va a hacer contigo Lysandro, tendremos que colocarle una cadena a tu libreta y amarrartela-dijo Rosa dandole unas palmaditas en la espalda

-No es como si se me perdiera tanto...

-CofcofMentiraCofcof

-Dijiste algo Castiel?

-No, como crees

-Bueno, entonces si ven mi libreta avisenme

-Claro-respondieron todas al unísono

-...-ven como los chicos se van- Me preguntó cuando llegará el día en el que a ese tío no se le pierda algo-dijo Kim

-Dudó que llegue- decía entre risas Sucrette

-Jajaja si, aunque hay veces en las que a mí también se me pierden las cosas

-Tienes razón Iris pero no al igual que Lysandro

-Vamos ya Kim, mejor vamos entrando que ya va a sonar el timbre-decía Violeta

-Okey-decían todas al unísono para seguirlas

Después de unas horas las clases terminaron y cada quien se fue a su casa, Sucrette al llegar a casa hizo sus deberes y se fue a dormir

-...-saca el oso de su mochila- ojalá mañana sea un mejor día..después de todo vendrán alumnos nuevos...no?

Dicho esto Sucrette cayó dormida...

 **Hola a todos,primero que nada deben saber que este es mi primer fic sobre esta pareja, y no se si me quedo bien, pero en fin esperó y les guste :D**


End file.
